Homer Simpson
Categoría:Aliens Homer Jay Simpson (1950 - ), conocido como Homer Simpson, llamado Max Power en el episodio Homer to the Max, es el personaje principal de la serie animada de televisión Los Simpson. La voz original en inglés es de Dan Castellaneta. En España fue doblado hasta la undécima temporada por el fallecido Carlos Revilla, a quien sustituye Carlos Ysbert. En Latinoamérica, hasta la decimoquinta temporada (incluida), estaba doblado por Humberto Vélez, reemplazado desde la temporada siguiente por Victor Manuel Espinoza, conocido también como Otto Balbuena. En otros países: en alemán, es doblado por Norbert Gastell. En el francés originario de ese país, Homer es doblado por Philipp Peytou, mientras que en el francés de Canadá es doblado por Hubert Gagnon. Toru Ohira es quien lo dobla en japonés; mientras que en catalán, es Ramón Puig quien se encarga de ello (aunque el doblaje en catalán sólo llegó a la primera temporada, y no se emitió entera). En portugués hubo muchos dobladores, pero actualmente es Carlos Alberto. En el idioma checo el traductor es Vlastimil Berna. Biografía Básicamente, Homer es una sátira de los norteamericanos promedio, en palabras de su mismo creador, Matt Groening. Las bromas indirectas se pueden encontrar en su personalidad, su actitud, su filosofía, su idiosincracia, etc. Los rasgos esenciales de la personalidad de Homer se presentaron desde sus inicios. No se sabe bien donde nació, pero pudo haber sido en Springfield. Después de los 11 años fue criado únicamente por su padre Abraham Simpson, ya que su madre tuvo que huir de la justicia por paralizar los negocios del Sr. Burns. Más tarde Homer entra en un campamento, junto con Lenny, Carl y Moe. En éste, Homer estaba trabajando en la cocina, lavando los platos para pagar los gastos del campamento de niños, en el campamento de señoritas donde se encontraba Marge. A ella se le cae la ortodoncia y Homer, que miente diciendo que se llama Elvis Jagger Abdul, se los devuelve. Luego deciden tener una cita, en la que se dan un beso y dicen que se verán en el mismo lugar a la misma hora el día siguiente. Pero Homer se pierde y termina en el campamento de gordos, de donde luego se escapa y cuando va a buscar a Marge ella ya se había ido. Después, Homer logró pasar milagrosamente las clases, y al parecer terminó de graduarse, a pesar de no pasar una clase hasta veinte años más tarde. Su anuario revela una carencia de interés en deportes y actividades, y su cita fue: "No puedo creer que me lo comiera entero". En el instituto, Homer se enamoró de Marge Bouvier, quien más tarde se casaría con él y adoptaría su apellido: Marge Simpson. Después, Homer entró en el Instituto de Tecnología de Springfield y se graduó gracias a calificaciones alteradas. Ayudó a su novia Marge a ir a la universidad trabajando en un estadio de pistolas láser de su padre y se enfureció al darse cuenta de que Marge estaba mirando a su maestro; Triste, fundó una banda de rock llamada: Sadgasm, formada por Lenny, Carl y el policía Lou, que tuvo gran éxito hasta que su gran tristeza provocó que empezara a odiar la fama causando la ruptura de éste. Ya de adulta, Marge queda embarazada de Bart, y Homer está desempleado y sin dinero. Para mantener a su esposa y a su hijo que venía en camino, consiguió un trabajo en la planta nuclear de Montgomery Burns como inspector de seguridad, gracias a la campaña de igualdad de oportunidades. Después, Marge queda embarazada de Lisa, y tiene que soportar a Bart, quien está celoso de Lisa, la nueva integrante de la familia, Lisa sale como niña prodigio y quieren mandarla a una escuela para niños dotados, pero falta de fondos no puede, aunque un profesor les recomienda comprar un objeto que estimule su capacidad y por eso Homer le compra a ella un saxofón. Al final, Marge queda embarazada otra vez. Homer abandona su antiguo empleo y consigue otro en el Barney's Bowl-O-Rama; según sus propias palabras, era la época dorada de su vida. Todo le iba bien, hasta que se enteró que iba a nacer Maggie, entonces todo le sale mal. A Homer lo despiden del Bowl-O-Rama, debido a su técnica para atraer gente. Regresa a la Planta Núclear siendo castigado por el Sr. Burns impidiéndole volver a dejar el trabajo. Muchos años después y a instancias del Sr. Burns, Homer ingresó en la Universidad de Springfield, logrando graduarse al alterar sus notas mediante un ordenador. Su educación se vio reforzada en la Escuela de Payasos de Krusty, la Escuela de Guardaespaldas, la reserva de la Marina, el Instituto Lanley de Conducción de Monorraíl, y cursos de Habilidades Familiares obligatorios. Tiene una intensa (pero efímera) pasión por diferentes aficiones, empresas o causas. Aunque por naturaleza es hombre sumamente perezoso, es capaz de ejercer un esfuerzo enorme hacia alguna causa, aunque sólo durante períodos cortos de tiempo. Ejemplos de ello son cuando convirtió su garaje en un bar, por un odio temporal que sentía hacia Moe, su proveedor de cerveza; cuando intentó imitar y superar a Thomas Edison; cuando consiguió la división de Springfield en dos ciudades diferentes; cuando intentó destapar un complot del equipo local de béisbol haciendo una huelga de hambre o cuando escaló el monte más alto de Springfield. Lugares que visitó Homer * África: La familia fue a Tanzania, Zanzíbar o "Pepsi Presenta: Nuevo Zanzíbar", al ganar un viaje en un paquete de galletas con forma de animal. * Alaska: La familia viaja a este estado cuando escapa de Springfield perseguidos por el Escuadrón de Protección Ambiental. * Aruba: Viaja junto con Marge y Moe a un congreso de tabernas. * Australia: Cuando Bart hace una llamada de cobro revertido a un niño en ese país, viajan para un juicio. (Bart Vs. Australia). * Brasil: La vez que Lisa viajó a Brasil a visitar al apadrinado de Lisa, Ronaldo. Quiso ir otra vez pero no fue por que el problema de los monos había empeorado. * Canadá: La vez que hizo tráfico ilegal de medicamentos, y cuando Bart se enamora de una niña actriz que va a Canadá. * China: Selma, la hermana de Marge, quiso adoptar a un bebé, pero como los trámites en Estados Unidos eran muy largos, decidió ir a China; Invitó a los Simpson para que Homer se hiciera pasar por el esposo de ella y así poder adoptar al bebé. * Ciudad Capital: Tras un partido de los Isotopos de Springfield, Homer se convierte en la mascota oficial, y realiza una audición para ser el símbolo del Equipo de Ciudad Capital. * Cuba: Episodio en que, por tratar de evadir impuestos, es obligado a colaborar con el FBI con el fin de encontrar un billete de un trillón de dólares (que está en poder del señor Burns). Luego de ser convencido por Burns de que el sistema de Estados Unidos no funciona, huyen a Cuba donde tratan de comprar la isla. * Espacio exterior: Lo visita en una ocasión, cuando trabaja como astronauta en una misión de la NASA en que pretendían usar al hombre promedio en sus misiones espaciales a fin de acercar los programas a la gente y, con esto, ganar más sintonía. * Florida: Además de haber estado junto a Disneyworld (se saltó la valla divisoria), estuvo en Cabo Cañaveral cuando viajó al espacio. También fue cuando se le recetó unas vacaciones para aliviar sus problemas psicológicos. La familia es encarcelada porque Homer mató accidentalmente a un cocodrilo del parque (el Capitán Jack), aunque luego se demostró que el cocodrilo solo quedó inconsciente. * Francia: En el episodio en el que Bart ofende al pueblo de EE.UU. por bajarse los pantalones frente a la bandera son encarcelados, y al escaparse se encuentran con un buque francés que los lleva a París. Luego regresan a su país como inmigrantes ilegales. * Hawaii (Molokai): Episodio en el que Lisa, desquitándose de Homer y Bart, les juega una broma en la cual ella les pone avena con pegamento verde a Bart y a Homer lo cual hace suponer que padecen de lepra (debido a que no preservan la higiene del hogar). Van a la isla a curarse por recomendación de Flanders. * India: Homer visita la India con Apu, cuando éste intenta recuperar su empleo en el Kwik-E-Mart y solo el jefe de los Kwik-E-Marts se lo puede devolver. Vuelve en la temporada 17, en el capítulo Kiss Kiss, Bang Bangalore, donde encuentra a Kavi Nahasapeemapetilon. El Sr. Burns, a causa de intentar pagar menos a sus empleados muda su planta nuclear hacia la India. Allí Homer es el gerente de aquella planta, hasta que se decide nombrar "auto dios". Finalmente es obligado a regresar a Springfield por orden del Sr. Burns. * Israel: Ned Flanders lo invita para salvar su alma a ir con su grupo de estudio de la Biblia en The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed. * Italia: Cuando el señor Burns le pide a Homer ir a buscar un automóvil de marca Lamborgotti Fasterossa a ese país. En ese mismo episodio se dan a conocer la mujer y el hijo de Bob Terwilliger (Side Show Bob/Bob Patiño/Actor secundario Bob) en el episodio The Italian Bob. * Japón (concretamente Tokyo): Homer fue una vez junto a su familia, después de robarle los pasajes a Flanders. Allí Homer y Bart fueron encarcelados, y perdieron todo lo que les quedaba de dinero. Entraron un concurso para ganarse el viaje de vuelta. * La Isla: Homer inventó una pagina web donde fue conocido por el señor X, que informaba a los ciudadanos con chismes. El problema es que cuando se los empieza a inventar, da por casualidad un secreto de la vacuna contra la gripe. Por saber demasiado, Homer es enviado a la Isla que nadie mas conoce donde aplican varias cantidades de drogas. * Marruecos: Episodio especial de "Halloween" en el que Homer viaja a Marruecos con su familia y allí compra una mano de mono que concede deseos, los cuales se volverán luego en su contra (excepto a Flanders, ya que pide cosas de las que no pueden surgir desgracias). * Detroit (Michigan): Cuando se enteró que tenía un hermanastro, lo fue a visitar en Detroit. * Mururoa: Homer huye de Springfield perseguido por la "Televisión pública", por intentar donar un dinero que no tiene. Allí intenta evangelizar a los indígenas de las islas. * Nueva York: Cuando Homer le presta el coche a Barney y éste lo estaciona entre las Torres Gemelas. Anteriormente había ido a comprar una chaqueta. Homer actualmente odia ir a esta ciudad. * Países Bajos (Holanda): Homer hace un misterioso viaje a Holanda, tras lo cual Bart lo descubre comiendo tulipanes. También en el episodio "Elementary School Musical", cuando va a la entrega del premio nobel de paz a Krusty con Bart a Oslo, y resulta ser una trampa para ir a La Haya (Holanda), para que Krusty vaya a la cárcel por todos sus delitos. * Perú: Fue a Machu Picchu dos veces: una con Barney, escondiéndolo de su familia; y otra cuando piensa que Bart se perdió, pero solo era un truco. * Reino Unido: Fueron a ese país buscando a una mujer con quien el abuelo Simpson tuvo amoríos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra los recibió el primer ministro Tony Blair. En el mismo episodio Homer chocó el carro de la reina con un Mini Cooper, siendo encarcelado en la Torre de Londres. Homer y su familia consiguieron librarse de los cargos por un favor que le hicieron a la reina: sacar a Madonna del país en una maleta. * Escocia: Fue con el Sr. Burns, Willie y el Profesor Frink para capturar al Monstruo del Lago Ness. * Shellbyville: Cuando Springfield tiene que recuperar el limonero que les robaron unos jóvenes de Shellbyville; además de otras ocasiones, como cuando van a un teatro local y descubren que los de Springfield están estereotipados como tontos, entre otras. * Washington D.C.: Fueron al Capitolio para ayudar a Krusty a pasar un proyecto que modificara una ruta aérea que pasaba sobre su casa. También fueron cuando Lisa queda finalista en un concurso de redacción. * Malibú: Homer y Marge tienen que ir a una reunión familiar pero en el aeropuerto son convencidos de que es mejor escaparse a tener unas vacaciones. Bart, Lisa y el abuelo los van a buscar, y finalmente los hijos atrapan a los padres en las Cataratas del Niágara. * San Francisco: Cuando la familia es encarcelada por la ofensa de Bart de bajarse los pantalones frente a la bandera de Estados Unidos, son llevados a la prisión de Alcatraz. * Irlanda: Hizo el viaje para alegrar a su padre volviendo al país de donde vienen sus raíces. * México: Hizo el viaje cuando cree que el Actor Secundario Bob fue con Bart ahí para matarlo y estuvo discutiendo sobre la traducción de taco con un vendedor de tacos. * Guidópolis: Apareció en el episodio Midnight Towboy cuando Homer viaja hasta allí para comprar leche para Maggie. Familia Homer es: * El nieto de Martha Stevens, Jay Stevens, Yuma Simpson y Orville J. Simpson. * El primer y único hijo legítimo de Abraham Simpson y de Mona Simpson. * El actual esposo de Marge Simpson. * El padre de Bart Simpson, Hugo Simpson, Lisa Simpson y Maggie Simpson. * El medio hermano de Herbert Powell, cuya madre trabajaba en un carnaval y que tuvo una cita con Abraham mientras ella pasaba por Springfield. * El medio hermano de Abbie, la hija inglesa de una mujer de quien Abraham se enamoró en Gran Bretaña durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * El sobrino de Hubert Simpson, Boris Simpson, Tyrone Simpson, Cyrus Simpson, Hortensia Simpson, Bill Simpson, Stanley Simpson y Chet Simpson. Nombre En algunos episodios se ha dicho que su nombre es Homer Jay Simpson, el cual es una broma, porque en ingles "Jay" significa J (Homer J. Simpson), pero en otro episodio dice que su nombre es Homero Jimeno Simpson (sólo en Hispanoamérica); es posible que este nombre se diera por que en ese episodio Homer tramita mal sus datos en el informe de impuestos. En el episodio Homer to the Max se cambió el nombre por el de Max Power. En el episodio Some Enchanted Evening Marge menciona que su verdadero nombre es Pedro (tanto en el doblaje original como en el hispanoamericano, pero en el doblaje de España dice que su verdadero nombre es "Amohamed"). Incluso en una ocasión lo extorsionaron amenazándolo con regresarlo a México con un pasaporte falso bajo el nombre de Homer Sánchez. Dirección Homer y su familia probablemente viven en Evergreen Terrace 742 (en Hispanoamérica: Avenida Siempreviva 742), Springfield. Se dan varios números alternativos de la casa Simpson en varios episodios, incluyendo: 59, 74, 94, 555, 632, 717, 723, 743, 763 y 1094, además de 430 Camino Spalding. El hecho se usa repetidamente para evitar ubicar específicamente a Springfield sobre un mapa de los Estados Unidos; Recientemente el creador Matt Groening reveló que Springfield está en Oregón (E.U.A). En el episodio 299 dieron la dirección de correo electrónico de Homer: chunkylover53@aol.com, que fue traducida como amantedelacomida53@aol.com en Latinoamérica y amanterechoncho@aol.com en España. El productor y escritor Matt Groening registró la dirección original (en inglés) antes de la emisión del episodio. Desde entonces, él contesta a los fans que escribieron a esa dirección. Salud En cuanto a su salud, Homer tiene la increíble suerte de seguir vivo. En una ocasión llegó a subir de peso hasta 136 kilogramos sólo para evitar los ejercicios obligatorios del trabajo; se ha roto casi cada hueso de su cuerpo; ha sido blanco de disparos de bala y de cañón, víctima de ataques cardíacos, es diabético y ha recibido cortes y heridas incontables. Homer es estéril debido a la exposición prolongada a materiales tóxicos en la Central Nuclear de Springfield. Tiene solo un riñón (el derecho), pues el otro fue trasplantado a su padre, Abraham Simpson. El cerebro de Homer está amortiguado por una condición única: "El síndrome de Homer Simpson". Ésto le permite soportar varios golpes sin caerse, lo que motivó a Moe a entrenarlo para boxeador (con vagabundos); aunque la carrera de boxeo de Homer casi termina con su muerte a manos de Drederick Tatum (frecuente campeón de boxeo). Su cerebro también sufre por el excesivo consumo de cerveza y por un lápiz azul incrustado en él, el cual explicaría su estupidez (tras extirpárselo se convierte en un genio, argumento contradictorio con los genes Simpson, explicados más abajo), aunque en un capítulo también se dice que Homer estuvo trabajando con pruebas clínicas en las que se le advirtió que quedaría calvo y tendría un "ligero" retraso mental. Homer también sufre de varios problemas congénitos, el más obvio es la calvicie masculina, pero también por el gen de la estupidez masculina de los Simpson, dedos rechonchos o chatos (dedos anormalmente cortos y gruesos) y el "trasero Simpson" que es genético. Estos dos últimos han pasado a sus hijos. Homer también parece tener ligeros problemas en la vista, requiriendo gafas para leer en algunas ocasiones (a pesar de que en un episodio revela que su mayor secreto es que no sabe leer, hecho poco creíble como se observa en los demás capítulos). Homer mide 1.83 metros y pesa 239 libras (unos 108 kilos). En un capitulo Homer dice: "Estoy a un pastel de chocolate de que me corten el pie por la diabetes". Alimentación La alimentación de Homer es poco equilibrada. Su dieta incluye grandes cantidades de: * Grasas saturadas, hamburguesas, todo lo que provenga del cerdo, pasteles, chocolate; cualquier alimento grasiento, desde mantequilla hasta aceite de freír usado y sobretodo rosquillas -una vez cuando cambió el presente casi enloquece al descubrir que, por lo que hizo, nunca se inventaron las rosquillas-. * Consume continuamente cerveza Duff. * Fuma barras de mantequilla (Temporada 17). * Su dieta no suele incluir fruta o verdura. En una ocasión se comió una manzana, pero estaba hecha con cubitos de jamón e incluso fingió hacer dieta comiendo chile poblano, un pimiento verde, hasta hizo un cóctel. * En un capítulo confiesa que come tulipanes a escondidas. Se conoce que la única fruta y verdura que le gusta son la sandía y el plátano. Enfermedades * Homer posee diabetes ya que en un episodio dice "Estoy a un pie de chocolate de que me corten el pie por la diabetes. Hmmmmm, pie de chocolate". * También, mientras Marge le echaba ojo a su maestro, a Homer le diagnosticaron diabetes y se inyecta insulina; Marge, pensando que es drogadicto, le quita las jeringas y Homer casi muere, otra vez. También padece obesidad severa. * Homer en cierta ocasion sufre un coma de quince semanas producido por la explosión de una cerveza a consecuencia de que Bart le gastó una broma después de que Homer le gastase muchísimas más. Religión Cuando se trata de religión, Homer no parece tener una actitud coherente. Por lo visto ha sido protestante (de la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo americano reformado). Incluso, una vez creó su propia religión un domingo que se quedó en su casa viendo la tele y soñó que Dios le daba permiso para seguir con su nueva fe. En ocasiones, sueña con Dios o se ve así mismo yendo al cielo o al infierno. En cierta ocasión, junto con Bart, se convierte a la religión católica. Homer llega hasta predecir (erróneamente primero) el día del juicio final, luego de lo cual no le cree nadie, pero lo predice nuevamente y acierta: como resultado de ésto él solo se va al cielo, y su familia sufre los tormentos de los jinetes del Apocalipsis; aunque la segunda vez fue un sueño de Homer. Cuando le extirpan el lápiz del cerebro y su inteligencia aumenta, llega a descubrir una fórmula indiscutible de que Dios no existe, que Ned Flanders trata de ocultar, sin éxito. Intelecto El bajo intelecto de Homer ha sido discutido durante tiempo: experimentos en el ejército, constantes golpes en la cabeza, electro-shocks, la constante exposición a radiación en la planta nuclear, el gen "Simpson" en el cromosoma "Y"; pero en un capítulo se despejó la duda: la falta de intelecto de Homer se debe oficialmente a que tiene en el cerebro un lápiz color azul para colorear que él mismo se metió por la nariz de niño; aunque se lo sacaron, comenzando así una nueva vida de un gran intelecto capaz de saber responder preguntas que solo Lisa sabe, este aumento de inteligencia hizo que su popularidad disminuyese y es por eso que Moe se lo volvió a insertar posteriormente. De hecho el intelecto de Homer fue capaz de resolver la pregunta a si Dios existe. Productos Hay muchos productos de Los Simpson que incluyen a Homer, como Simpson Comics, figuras de World of Springfield. También podemos incluir a The Homer Book, un libro con características y datos sobre Homer, y a varios productos más, como figuras de World of Springfield. Figuras de World of Springfield En la serie de figuras de World of Springfield ha habido varias figuras de Homer. Influencia cultural Homer Simpson es, indiscutiblemente, el personaje más popular de la serie; rompiendo récords e influenciando en la cultura popular más que todos los demás personajes, siendo Bart el único que se le puede acercar en popularidad. Homer es también uno de los personajes más populares e influyentes de la televisión en muchos aspectos. USA Today catalogó al personaje como uno de los "25 primeros personajes más influyente de los últimos 25 años" en 2007 y añadieron que Homer "personificó la ironía y la irreverencia en el corazón del humor estadounidense". Robert Thompson, director del Center for the Study of Popular Television de la Universidad de Syracusa, cree que "dentro de tres siglos, los profesores ingleses van a mirar a Homer Simpson como una de las mayores creaciones en la narración humana". El historiador de animación Jerry Beck describió a Homer como uno de los mejores personajes de dibujos animados y afirmó que "tú conoces a alguien como él o te identificas (con él). Esta es realmente la clave de un personaje clásico". Homer ha sido descrito por el periódico británico The Sunday Times como la mayor creación cómica del tiempo moderno escribiendo "cada era necesita su grande, consolando el fracaso, su mediocridad amable, sin pretensiones. Y tenemos el nuestro en Homer Simpson". Homer ha sido citado como una mala influencia para los jóvenes. Por ejemplo, en 2005 un estudio realizado en el Reino Unido reveló que el 59% de los padres creían que Homer promovía un estilo de vida poco saludable. Un estudio que duró cinco años, hecho a más de 2.000 personas de mediana edad, encontró una posible relación entre el peso y la función cerebral, el llamado "síndrome de Homer Simpson". Los resultados de una prueba de memorización de palabras mostraron que la gente con un índice de masa corporal (IMC) de 20 (considerado como un nivel saludable) recordaban un promedio de 9 de cada 16 palabras. Mientras tanto, la gente con un IMC de 30 (dentro del rango de la obesidad) recordaban un promedio de 7 de cada 16 palabras. A pesar de que Homer es la personificación de la cultura estadounidense, su influencia se ha difundido por otras partes del mundo. En 2003, Matt Groening reveló que su padre, de quien Homer lleva su nombre, era canadiense y dijo que había hecho a Homer Simpson también canadiense. Más tarde fue nombrado ciudadano honorario de Winnipeg (Canadá) porque se creía que Homer Groening era de la capital de Manitoba, aunque haya quien diga que él en realidad nació en Saskatchewan. En 2005, Los Simpson fueron adaptados para la televisión árabe. Homer fue renombrado como Omar Shamshoon y varios rasgos de su carácter fueron cambiados: bebía zumo en lugar de cerveza, no comía cerdo, no visitaba la Taberna de Moe y comía kahk en vez de dónuts. La serie no funcionó muy bien y sólo se emitieron 34 de los 52 episodios adaptados. En 2007, una imagen de Homer fue pintada al lado de la figura del Gigante de Cerne Abbas, en Inglaterra, como parte de la promoción para la película de Los Simpson: La película Esto causó la indignación de los habitantes neopaganos locales que llevaron a cabo una "lluvia mágica" para intentar conseguir que fuera arrastrado por la corriente. En 2008, se encontró una moneda falsa de un euro española en el municipio de Avilés, con la cara de Homer Simpson, reemplazando al rey Juan Carlos I. El personaje de Homer, con voz de Dan Castellaneta, ha aparecido en varios programas de televisión, entre los que se incluyen American Idol, donde realizó la apertura de un programa de la sexta temporada; The Tonight Show de Jay Leno, en el que realizó un monólogo de apertura especial, el 24 de julio de 2007, como estrategia para publicitar el estreno de Los Simpson: La película, el 27 de julio; o la aparición en el especial televisivo de recaudación de fondos Stand Up to Cancer de 2008 sometiéndose a una colonoscopia. Trabajos Homer Simpson ha tenido muchos trabajos en su vida. Los más famosos: * Supervisor de la Planta Nuclear de Springfield, en el Sector 7-G. * Astronauta. * Mr. Plow (Mr. Quitanieves en España y Don Barredora en Hispanoamérica). * Conductor de ambulancia. * Escalador. * Acomodador en la bolera. * Empleado en el Kwik-E-Mart. * Guardaespaldas del alcalde. * Granjero. * Sustituto de Smithers. * Dueño de una empresa de Internet. * Vendedor del tónico rejuvenecedor "Simpson e Hijo" junto a su padre. * Misionero. * Payaso, como sustituto de Krusty. * Hombre salamandra, encargado de la seguridad. * Actor. * Representante de Lisa. * Dueño del mercado mundial del Tomaco. * Cazarrecompensas, junto con Ned Flanders. * Soplón por parte de la Springfield Penitentiary. * Mafioso. * Poochie (un perro que aparece en el programa de Rasca y Pica por algunos capítulos). * Bombero. * Dueño de la Central Nuclear. * Árbitro. * Cocinero, en un campamento cuando era pequeño. * El mono personal de Sr. Burns. * Músico (cantante de ópera, Los Borbotones, Sadgasm). * Entrenador de baile de diferentes deportistas. * Consejero matrimonial. * Vendedor de azúcar. * Marino. * Policía civil. * Vendedor de autos. * Vendedor de grasa. * Escultor. * Crítico de cocina. * Mascota oficial de los Isotopos. * Coronel Homer (representante de Luurleen). * Vendedor de helados. * Guardia de cárcel. * Vendedor de resortes. * Boxeador. * Conductor de monorraíl. * Camionero. * Diseñador de autos. * Sacerdote de bodas gay. * Quiropráctico. * Presidente de la planta nuclear de la India. * Inventor. * Paparazzi. * Trabajo en otra planta nuclear (bajo las ordenes de Hank Scorpio). * Panadero. * Militar falso. * Constructor de casas y pintor. Apariciones en la serie * Good Night (primera aparición). * Watching TV. * Bart Jumps. * Burp Contest. * Eating Dinner. * Making Faces (fotografía) (mencionado). * The Funeral. * Football. * House of Cards (fotografía). * Bart and Homer's Dinner. * Space Patrol (fotografía) (mencionado). * Bart's Haircut. * World War III. * The Perfect Crime. * Scary Stories. * Grampa and the Kids. * Gone Fishin'. * The Pagans. * Closeted (fotografía) (voz). * The Aquarium. * Family Portrait. * Bart's Hiccups (fotografía). * The Money Jar (fotografía). * The Art Museum. * Zoo Story. * Shut Up, Simpsons. * Shell Game. * The Bart Simpson Show. * Punching Bag. * Simpson Christmas. * The Krusty the Clown Show. * Bart the Hero. * Bart's Little Fantasy. * Home Hypnotism. * Shoplifting. * Echo Canyon. * Bathtime. * Bart's Nightmare. * Bart of the Jungle. * Family Therapy. * Maggie in Peril (Chapter One). * Maggie in Peril (The Thrilling Conclusion). * TV Simpsons. * Simpsons Roasting On An Open Fire: The Simpson's Christmas Special. * Bart the Genius. * Homer's Odyssey. * There's No Disgrace Like Home. * Bart the General. * Moaning Lisa. * The Call of the Simpsons. * The Telltale Head.